


Going Down

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Mayra Hawke [8]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nose Kink, Oral Sex, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10109285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Anders goes down on Mayra Hawke.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikestaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikestaff/gifts).



Mayra shuddered, back arching off the bed, her breath coming in labored gasps. "Anders- oh, that's- Anders-"

She could almost feel it, the way he smirked against sensitive skin, nuzzling between her folds, leaving kisses and kitten licks as he explored her. "Hmm?" he hummed the inquiry as he nosed at her overly sensitive clit, as if asking why such simple touches had her quaking.

All she could do was curse under her breath in response. It felt like they had been going for hours, Anders fucking her slow and hard until they both went over the edge, followed by rounds of this. Each time he let his tongue dip inside, she couldn't help but whimper. He was licking out his own seed, and each moan he gave had Mayra fighting the urge to pull him up, to kiss him until the only taste on their tongues was this crude blend of their pleasure.

But tonight, she was at his mercy. He would have let her, of course, had she asked for a kiss to share the taste. But he had asked for this, a night to devote himself to seeing how much she could take, a game of him reading her reactions and giving her body things she hadn't even known she needed.

Like the tip of his nose pressed against her clit. It was overwhelming in ways she hadn't expected, especially paired with the rough slide of stubble as his tongue tried to delve deeper.

She cried out his name again, a not quite orgasm rocking through her, leaving her aching for more and clenching the sheets tightly in her hands to keep her begging from becoming more than just words.

"Hush, my love. I'm here," Anders' voice was soft as he moved to kiss her, finally sharing their taste, humming in pleasure at the way Mayra kissed him back with passion. "I'll take care of you," he murmured into the kiss as he positioned himself to enter her once more, their moans of pleasure blending together as they were joined.

**Author's Note:**

> Written especially for Pike, and everyone else who loves the idea of that wonderful nose doing _things_ to you.


End file.
